Love You Don't Return
by Youkai-Amy
Summary: Edward and Alphonse come to Resembool and move into a house beside Winry, Edward brang along a girl named Julia, his girlfriend. Julia hates Winry, and Winry begins to hate Julia, Winry loves Ed but because Julia and him are going out, she cant have him. Soon enough Winry meets a guy, Joey, they begin to fall in love, but Winry cant forget Ed, she loves Ed too much to forget.EdxWin
1. You'r Back!

**A/N So, i thought of this fanfic a few days ago, i just never got around to typing it up :)**

* * *

Edward and Alphonse were coming to visit Winry, but this time they were going to stay. They bought a house beside Winry and Pinako's (**Lets just pretend there was a house beside Winry's that no one owned)**. Boy would Winry be surprised. It wasn't just Edward and Alphonse, but a girl named Julia, Edward's girlfriend, was coming alone. The boys didn't know how Winry would react to Julia, they hoped she would get along with her because she was a part of Ed's life, hopefully the two got along and became friends. The boys had just got off the train with Julia in Resembool. They began to walk down the path to Winry's house.

"So, who is this Winry specifically?" Julia asked wrapping her hand around Edward's.

"She's our childhood friend, she real nice." Alphonse said walking behind the two.

"Don't worry Julia, me and her dont have any love like relationship." Edward assured his girlfriend.

"Good."

Julia had dark brown hair, she had dark brown eyes that matched it. She had a nice body image, but it couldn't compare to Winry's. Julia was what you call, too over protective of her boyfriend. If she saw any threat to her relationship with Ed, she wouldn't stand for it. She would get whoever was in her and Edward's way out of the way in no time at all. Alphonse didn't exactly like Julia, she was well, a bitch in Alphonse's opinion, but he wouldn't dare say anything about her to his brother, he would probably blow up at Alphonse for saying things about Julia. Alphonse felt bad for Winry because he knew that Winry had feelings for Edward.

When the house of the Rockbells house came into view, the 3 quickened their pace. Once they had made it to the house, Alphonse ran to the door and knocked.

Winry was inside the house working on Automail upstairs. When she heard the light knock coming from downstairs, she finished her last screw on the automail and dropped what she was doing, when she opened the door and heard the knocking still, she yelled, "Im coming, im coming!" She closed her door quietly and began walking down the stairs, who would be coming to her house, Pinako was sick in her room, she was truly dying of her old age, but she wouldn't admit it. So truly who would come?

Winry made it to the door and began to unlock the lock, thats when the knocking stopped. She opened the door to see, Edward, and Alphonse, she was overjoyed, but wait.. There was someone eles, a girl, who was this girl? She was... beautiful. Winry decided to ignore it and hugged the two boys.

She pulled back and smiled, "Welcome back, who is she?" Winry asked, not trying to sound rude.

"Thanks Winry, This is Julia, she's my girlfriend." Edward said, putting his arm behind his head with somewhat of a shy smile.

Girlfriend...This was his girlfriend? My god, she was beautiful... jealousy filled Winry, wait why was she jealousy, its not like she had feelings for Ed or something...or did she? She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and put on her best fake smile she could and shaked Julia's hand.

"Hi, im Winry" Winry smiled.

"Im Julia, its so nice to meet Edwards best friend" Julia returned the smile.

"How long are you guys staying?" Winry asked inviting them in.

"Actually, were moving into the house beside you Winry, so were staying." Ed said putting his bags down.

"Really! that's great, i guess you guys better go settle in, im making stew for dinner today, you guys can come for dinner if you want." Winry smiled picking up Edward's bag and giving them to him and pushing the three out the door.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours." Alphonse said. As he, Julia and Edward walked out the door, Winry could have swore she saw Julia turn and glare at her, That must have been her imagination.

Winry closed the door behind them and locked it behind them, she turned around and walked towards the kitchen and began to make the stew. A couple hours later, the 3 came back over and Winry let them in, they all sat down at the table and began to ate, there was an awkward silence between the 4, then Alphonse began a conversation.

"Where's granny Pinako?" Alphonse asked grabbed some bread.

Winry's face automatically fell, "Shes sick, shes kinda you know, dying, but she wont admit it." Winry giggled a sad giggle.

"Oh, that's sad, im sorry" Julia said giving Winry another glare, this time Winry swore she wasn't seeing things. Winry was about to return the glare but she knew it would be pointless. She didn't know why she was glaring at her. She did nothing. She just continued to eat.

"Granny is so stubborn, i swear." Ed said, he was sitting beside Julia.

For some reason, Winry felt the need to befriend Julia, because Ed was happy because of her, and if her and Julia never became friends, then who would Ed choose? Julia of course, and Winry wanted to stay friends with Ed and Al no matter what. Winry finished her food earlier then the others. She grabbed her bowl and her glass and threw it in the sink. She then saw that Alphonse and Edward were done eating, but Julia wasn't, she was barley eating, she was basically picking at her food. Alphonse rose from his seat and put his stuff in the sink along with Edward's stuff. Edward just sat with Julia.

"Whats wrong Julia, why aren't you eating?" Winry asked.

"Sorry Winry, i don't exactly like your style of cooking" Julia said picking up her bowl and poured it in the sink.

"Whats wrong with my cooking, and you just wasted perfectly fine food i could have saved for my grandmother..." Winry said, she wasn't trying to get mad, but really, first she insults her food, then she dumps it in the sink.

"Winry, you don't have to yell at her" Edward said automatically taking Julia's side.

"But Edward! it was perfectly fine food, she wasted it, and i swear, there is nothing wrong with my cooking!" Winy crossed her arms in frustration, great, just great, his first day back and they get into a fight!

"Does that really give you the right to yell at her!" Ed retorted.

"Guys! stop! It was wrong for Julia to just throw out the food and insult Winry's cooking, and it was wrong that Winry rose her voice at her!" Alphonse shouted putting his hand between the two.

Winry stopped and dropped her head, "Maybe you guys should just go now, come back tomorrow or something." Winry muttered. She began to walk up the stairs to her room.

"Bye Winry" Alphonse said in a low voice, he sounded disappointed, probably that they had to leave and that Edward just had to pick a fight with Winry. Alphonse pushed the two out the door ahead of him, but when they were outside, he went ahead of them and walked by himself across the grass to their home.

Winry walked over to her grandmothers room and opened the door, her grandmother was laying there, no longer asleep, probably awake from all the yelling, "Sorry granny, i didn't mean to wake you."

"Sounded like there was a zoo down there" Pinako smirked.

Winry returned a sad smirk in return, "It was just Ed, he and Alphonse and his girlfriend came back and came over for dinner and ya know, we fought" She said putting her head down slightly.

"Oh you mean chibi is back with a girlfriend, how could a pipsqueak like him get a girlfriend" Pinako asked with another smirk, it was weak.

"Actually granny, he got taller, and he scored a pretty girl" Winry's voice had an edge of sadness in it as she stood up.

"Go to sleep granny, you need to rest." Winry walked out of the room and went to her room.

She grabbed a pair of gray sweat pants and a sunset orange tank top and walked to the bathroom, on her way she grabbed a towl. Winry closed the bathroom door and locked it, she let he clothes slide off her body as she stepped into the shower, the hot water felt so nice on her skin, he long blonde hair falling over her back, she let two silent tears escape her eyes. Edward chose Julia over Winry in a fight when obviously Julia was the one at fault. I mean really, it was stew, and Edward and Alphonse always said her stew was amazing. Maybe he really was in love with Julia and didn't return the love she felt for him... Winry turned off the water after a good 10 minutes, she dried her hair and put on her PJ's **(Yes, sweatpants and a tank are her PJ's, that's what i wear to bed) **Winry walked down the hall after leaving the bathroom and made her way into her room. She silently closed her door behind to be sure she didn't wake Pinako if she had fallen asleep. The sun was almost under the hills, Winry decided to turn in early. She closed her curtains and turned off her light, she put her lamp on so she could see her bed and then she crawled into her bed and threw her covers over her, reaching her hand out she turned the lamp off and let sleep consume her.

* * *

Edward was sitting on the couch downstairs while Alphonse and Julia were asleep upstairs or so he though, Alphonse walked down the stairs and sat beside Edward.

"Hey brother, why aren't you asleep with Julia" Alphonse asked.

"I couldn't sleep" He replied

"Brother, you know you shouldn't have yelled at Winry right."

"Why not, she yelled at Julia, it was her fault." Edward scoffed.

"No brother, it wasn't Winry's fault, her cooking is amazing, especially her stew, and you know that, but you didn't defend her, and Julia wasted the food she spent hours cooking for _Us, _Just because you love Julia, doesn't mean you should take her side on everything." Alphonse sighed.

"Just leave me alone Al, it was Winry's fault in my opinion, she didn't have to yell at her!" Edward practically yelled as he got up and stomped up to his and Julia's room.

Alphonse sighed again, "Oh brother..."

Alphonse knew it was Julia's fault, half of him blamed her because he hated her, the other half because it was true, he only accepted Julia because Edward loved her and she made Edward happy. Alphonse just wished it was Winry instead of Julia.

* * *

**A/N Yay, a new story, anyway this is chapter 1, there are more to come :D Thank u guys for reading, i would appreciate reviews, but dont have to, im not begging for it. thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you i love u guys so so so so so so much (Not trying to be creepy not the love in the romantic way btw...) :)**


	2. Alphonse and Winry

**A/N Hiya! Here's chapter 2 of Love You Don't Return, im kinda thinking of adding The in the beginning of the name like, The Love You Don't Return, tell me if that's a good idea. Thank you for reading my story, and i think i'll make the appearance of Joey in chapter 3 (The one Winry falls in love with but ya know she loves Edward more and ya...NO SPOILERS...) Anyway...EnJoY oh ya... i forgot a disclaimer last time **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own FMA/FMAB**

* * *

Winry woke up at around 8 in the morning, she wasn't tired due to the fact she went to bed early the other night. She pulled the covers off of her and threw her feet over the side of the bed. Winry walked to the closet and began to grab her clothes, she suddenly stopped, did she really have to change now...Nah, she'll do it later. Winry opened her door and walked across the hall to her grandmother Pinako's room, she silently opened the door to see her still asleep. She closed the door and began to walk down the stairs, she might as well make herself breakfast as well and make breakfast for Pinako. She opened the fridge and found a pack of bacon, she reached up to the top shelf of the pantry and grabbed a frying pan, she turned on the oven and laid the frying pan on top she ripped open the bag of bacon and laid the bacon in the pan, opening the fridge Winry grabbed a carton of eggs and began to make the eggs. Once she was done she grabbed two plates and put 3 pieces of bacon on her plate and 3 on Pinako's, 2 eggs on her plate and 2 on Pinako's she laid her plate on the table and brang Pinako's up to her. When she opened her grandmothers door, she was awake and sitting up on the bed.

"Good morning Granny" Winry said putting the plate on her lap.

"Morning Winry." Pinako said beginning to eat the bacon on her plate.

"Delicious" Pinako smiled towards Winry.

"All i did was cook it"

"Its good anyway"

"I'll come back in a few minutes, im going to go eat, okay" Winry got up and went towards the door.

"Okay" Pinako said making her way to her 3rd piece of bacon.

Winry walked down the stairs and went to the table where she began to eat her bacon and eggs, a few minutes later a knock at the door forced Winry to put her fork down and answer the door. When she answered it Alphonse was there, Edward and Julia weren't.

"Hello Alphonse, come in" Winry smiled brightly at Alphonse as she invited him in.

Winry walked over to the kitchen and put a few pieces of left over bacon on a plate and made 2 eggs quickly, she laid it down on the table in front of her plate.

"Hello Winry" Alphonse cheerfully said.

"Here, have some, i had left overs" Winry pointed to the food.

"Thanks Winry"

"No problem."

The two sat at the table and ate their food together, Winry began a conversation.

"Why didn't Ed and Julia come with you?"

"Oh, they went out to the hill to have a picnic" Alphonse lightly sighed.

"You didn't go?" Winry stuffed some more eggs in her mouth.

"No, i wasn't invited really" Alphonse ate more of his bacon.

"What! Why not"

"I guess its because their "in love" and need alone time, which personally i think they have to much of" Alphonse once again sighed.

"Well, that's stupid, they should have invited you"

"I wouldn't have gone anyway, i wanted to hang out with you today."

"Your so sweet Al." Winry said picking up her plate and Alphonse's. She put the plates in the sink.

"You know what, we should make some apple pie today, after i get dressed, we'll go to the market and get some apples to make it." Winry smiled.

"Okay! Sounds like a plan." Alphonse smiled back **(A/N Alphonse and Winry don't love each other, they love each other in a brother and sister way okay.)**

Winry ran up the stairs and grabbed a pair of black short shorts **(Not slutty short...)** and she grabbed a red top that didn't suck into her body, she tucked it into her shorts and put on her red flats, she brushed her hair and pulled it into a ponytail with the two sides out like usual. She ran down stairs and grabbed her wallet and put it into her pocket.

"Kay Alphonse, lets go!" Winry smiled opening the door.

The two walked down to the market and bought a bag of apples, also Winry bought some brown sugar and ingredients for a pie shell. The two walked back to Winry's the whole time laughing and smiling because they told each other the most hilarious stories.

Winry and Alphonse spent the most of their day making pie and everything else. They told each other stories and went up stairs and talked to Granny Pinako for a little bit. Finally there was a knock at the door at around 5:30 PM, It was Edward and Julia.

"Come in..." Winry sighed letting the two in. She mostly sighed because of Julia.

"Hey Winry" Edward said.

"Hi Ed... How long do you and you girlfriend planning on staying."

"Actually, were just here to get Alphonse, were going home."

"Who said i wanted to leave now" Alphonse interrupted.

"I wanna stay for a while longer. I'll come home at around 8 okay brother" Alphonse said.

"Okay Alphonse..." Edward sighed. Obviously upset at Alphonse's choice considering he was mad at Winry still. He and Julia left. Winry smiled at Alphonse.

"Look at you, standing up for your self" Winry pulled Alphonse down so she could ruffle his hair, he was taller than Winry.

"Winry~! stop" Alphonse laughed.

For the rest of the night, the two watched movies and sat on the couch talking and telling jokes. Soon enough it was 8 o-clock and Alphonse had to leave.

"I'll try to come back tomorrow kay Winry." Alphonse smiled.

"Okay, Bye Alphonse" Winry said hugging him. Alphonse returned the hug then left.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. She still had Alphonse too keep her company now that Edward and Julia were going out... But it still hurt Winry to know Ed loved another other then her...

Winry spent the rest of the night working on new Automail pieces and talking to Pinako for a while. Soon enough she went to sleep and let the darkness of sleep consume her mind.

* * *

When Alphonse got home, Edward started talking to him,

"Why did you wanna stay at Winry's you always come back when we ask you, plus we had dinner ready for you." Edward said.

"Because, you and Julia seemed to be having such a great time on a picnic with out me and with out even telling me and thinking i didn't know, well i did know, and plus we haven't seem Winry in years, and you see Julia all the time, including in bed, and you cant give up an hour to spend time with Winry!" Alphonse yelled.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow... I know i haven't spent time with her Alphonse, but you have to understand i love Julia."

"I know you do brother...But it doesn't mean you have to spend every waking moment with her."

"But i want to spend time with Julia, i promise, i'll hang out with Winry tomorrow okay?"

"Fine, im going to bed, night" Alphonse sighed going up to his bed room.

Edward sighed as well, "I guess Alphonse is right, i should spend more time with Winry."

* * *

**A/N ya i kinda rushed this chappy, i wanted to get in done for you guys, i love you guys ;D thank you for reviewing, it gives me confidence to keep writing Later~! Oh and i know Edward is kinda an Asshole...but its because he loves Julia, i promise he wont be an Asshole forever ;D**


	3. I Can't Move On, But I Should?

**A/N So ya... you guys are lucky, another chapter on the same day...:Di rarely update this much on one day...im just in the writing mood anyway, Enjoy..and do i really have t o do a disclaimer, isn't it obvious i don't own FMA/FMAB...**

* * *

The next day Winry got up and dressed her self in the same thing she wore yesterday to the market, it wasnt dirty after all. She decided to take a break from working on automail and take a walk. She had already made her grandmother breakfast which she didn't eat so she put it in the fridge for her if she wanted it later and she had already eaten breakfast herself...so really nothing to do. Winry walked outside and the cool summer air hit her skin. The summer season was beginning to end. Fall was just around the corner, soon enough Winry would be able to play in the leaves, and considering Edward and Alphonse were back, maybe she could force them to jump in them with her, maybe not Edward cause he had Julia to suck up to all the time now...but obviously Alphonse would. Anyway, Winry walked down to the cemetery where he Mom, Dad, and Trisha Elric were barried. Winry wondered if Edward and Alphonse visited their mothers grave yet, but every time Winry had the time she would visit her parents grave and Trisha's grave for the boys. Winry saw some flowers and picked them. She placed them on Trisha's grave. Winry then proceeded to go to her parents grave and place the rest of the flowers there. Winry sat down in front of the two graves which were conveniently placed beside each other. She pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Gosh, these are those days where i wish you were around.." Winry mumbled. The past year hadn't been her best year, considering Pinako was sick and could die at any moment. And then Edward, the one Winry loves, is in love with a girl named Julia. Honestly...

Winry began to cry, not like she was whaling, a cry you couldn't exactly hear, only slightly. Winry was brought out of her thought by a hand touching her shoulder, She pulled her head up and turned it to look at who it was, A boy... a very handsome boy at that. He had black hair, it was long like Edward's and it was in a ponytail, but he had side like bangs, his eyes were a beautiful emerald green. He had broad shoulders, he wasn't like a extreme muscle like man, but he had muscles. He looked absolutely handsome. He looked extremely nice as well.

"Are you okay?" The man asked Winry. Winry just turned her head back to rest on her knees.

"I'm fine..." Winry sniffled.

"You don't sound fine..." The man said in a caring voice, he reached his hand out to Winry.

Winry stared at his hand for several seconds before taking it.

"Im Joey, nice to meet you." The man said smiling.

"Im Winry, its nice to meet you as well." Winry said whipping her face.

"Would you like to get something to drink with me?" Joey asked.

"Uh...okay i guess" Winry smiled.

The two walked to a cafe and sat down at a table outside. Winry got a coffee as well as Joey.

"So, really, tell me what was wrong." Joey asked.

"Well, i was visiting my parents grave, and ya know, I've been having a rough time this past year due to my grandmothers sickness, i just wish they hadn't died." Winry sighed.

"It's ok, i get it, my parents died when i was 6. I get how rough it can be" Joey smiled a comforting smile towards Winry.

"So, tell me about you." Joey said.

"Oh...well, Im an automail engineer, i live with my grandmother, im 18, my favorite color is Red."

"Well, im a state alchemist, but i quit, and i don't do Alchemy anymore. **(I felt like making him an alchemist) **I live by myself, im 19, my favorite color is royal blue."

"Well, my best friend was a state alchemist."

"It isn't exactly fun, that's why i quit, i didn't even exactly want to learn alchemy, but my grandparents always wanted me to learn and master it, which i did, but in the end i bared my self off from using alchemy considering i never really wanted to learn it." Joey said finishing his coffee.

"Wanna take a walk?" Winry asked, she liked this Joey.

"Sure, lets go" Joey agreed, he paid for the stuff and they went on their way.

"I told you, you didn't have to pay!" Winry stubbornly pouted.

Joey chuckled, "Well, i wanted to pay, and you cant do anything about it now can you?"

"Hmph!"

"Ya know, your funny when your mad." Joey laughed.

"Am not!" Winry shouted.

"Yup, you just proved my point." Joey laughed even harder, this time Winry joined in on his laughter.

All of a sudden, Winry felt something weird inside her, A tingly feeling, a feeling she hadn't felt with Edward for so long... And she felt it with Joey, she had only know him for a few hours. But those few hours were great. Could she be...falling for Joey...No!...maybe...yes...Maybe she should move on from Edward, even if she didn't want to... She would never have Edward Elric, no not ever. Julia had taken her place in his heart... Winry stopped laughing. She stopped moving, She dropped her head and let her arms hang loosely beside her. She was giving up on Edward. No matter what Winry did, she knew she wouldn't compare to Julia. She began laughing again as quickly as she had stopped. She wasn't going to show weakness now, not in front of Joey. When she was home alone...She would let herself cry a cry she needed to cry, not now though, not now. She was going to have fun now.

* * *

Edward was getting ready to go to Winry's hang out with her and apologize, even though he was still on Julia's side, some how Alphonse had convinced Ed to apologize as well. Edward knew he should spend time with Winry, but Julia... Julia was like his goddess the one he wanted to be with all the time. Edward used to love Winry, but then he met Julia. Julia, he instantaneously fell in love with her. As Edward was about to leave to see Winry Julia grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"To Winry's."

"Im coming with you!~"

"No your not Julia" Alphonse butted in and grabbed Julia's hand and pulled her away.

"But i-"

"No, Alphonse is right Julia, i have to talk to Winry, Alone." Edward interrupted Julia.

Edward walked out of the house and over to Winry's, He knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. She must be out, Edward all of a sudden heard laughing, a girl and a boy, laughing, He turned around to see Winry and another man laughing together on the hill. A feeling rose in Edward's chest, jealousy? no...he cant be jealous, he has his Julia. Edward turned around and began to walk towards his house. He cant be jealous, he loves Julia, hes not jealous, he stopped loving Winry a long time ago. Edward repeated that to him self till he was sure he wasn't jealous.

* * *

Winry got home and bid goodbye to Joey, they exchanged phone numbers so they could talk to each other. She closed the door and felt sadness and guilt fill her heart. She loved Ed didn't she? And now it seemed she was falling for another, She couldn't fall for another...But she already told herself she had to move on. It was so hard... She couldn't move on just like that. Bot how stupid would it be if she just let herself stay stuck on one guy for the rest of her life, a guy she couldn't have. For sure she would die alone if she didn't move on soon. Maybe her and Joey were suppose to be together. Winry ran up the stairs and quickly checked on her sleeping grandmother, she then made her way into her room and slammed her door shut and locked it, she threw her self on her bed and cried into her pillow. It was all to much for her to handle right now. Oh how she wished her mom and dad were there for her right now... Winry ended up falling asleep in her clothes.

* * *

A couple of hours after Winry fell asleep she awake covered in cold sweat. She had a nightmare and it was terrible, it was a nightmare about her and her parents and it was so wonderful and...

**Winry's Nightmare~**

_A young Winry was sitting in the meadow with her parents, it was wonderful her and her parents together. She was sitting on her mothers lap with her father beside her. The skys were a beautiful blue and the clouds were across the blue sky's as if they had been painted there beautifully. _

_All was wonderful till the sky started to turn a blackish gray color. Everything around Winry began to change, the scenery, the sounds, where her parents were. They were know in Ishbal, it showed a man killing her parents and she stood in front of the whole scene. Hands to her mouth in horror. Seeing her parents death. The blood. The man who did it. The screams of pain and horror coming from her parents. The tears spilled from Winry's eyes like a waterfall._

**I is done writing dah dream :3**

Winry got and walked to the bathroom, she put her hands on the side of the sink for support, her legs felt like jello. She didn't just dream that did she? She looked up and into the mirror to show a horrified looking Winry, tear stains on her cheeks. Sweat drenched her hair and her clothes. She turned the tap on and washed her face. She then made her way back into her room and grabbed her PJ's on her way to the bathroom, she looked at the clock, it was 3 in the morning. She took a quick 5 minute shower to refresh her self from the sweat that covered her whole body. The hot water calmed Winry's mind, it put her at ease. She got out of the shower and put her wet hair into a messy bun, she then proceeded to put on her sweat pants and her red tank top. She made her way into her room and threw the clothes into the hamper and her wet towel. She turned her lamp on and got back into her bed. She didn't want to turn her lamp off. She was still terrified from her dream.

She looked at her ceiling and tears began to well up in her eyes and she blinked which caused them to fall out of the corners of her eyes down the side of her face. She was going to have trouble sleeping for a while and she knew it. If only she had someone to tell these feelings to, this horrid dream to. She couldn't tell Pinako, she couldn't burden her already sick grandmother with her problems, she couldn't tell Ed, why would he want to listen to her problems when he could spend his time with Julia. She couldn't tell Joey, although she and him and gained a strong bond within the 8 hours they spent with each other, she needed to know him longer. She might tell Alphonse... Ya, tomorrow she'll call him and ask him to come over and tell him about this dream, maybe get some comfort from him, get this horrid feeling off her chest. Winry closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep. She wasn't asleep, but she wasn't awake, she was in between sleep and being awake.

* * *

**A/N yay im done, i tried to make it long, it took me like 3 hours, mostly cause i kept pausing to listen to music or find music to listen to while writing heh... anyway, i though of doing the whole nightmare based on her parents death because she had been wanting her parents lately, and thinking about them, and what better way to include them in a nightmare...ya...o-o Oh and Joey and Winry became really close really fast because she and him got along well and it wasn't awkward between the two. Anyway, thank you for the reviews again, i mean it, they mean allot to me guys :') See you next chapter.**


	4. Caught In The Wrong Moment

**A/N i haven't been in the writing mood for like 2 days O_O or 1...i don't know... AnYwAy enjoyyyyyy~~!~!~ Oh and my goal for the words in this chappy is at least 4k or 3k**

* * *

As soon as Winry's blue eyes opened she ran down stairs still in her sweats and her tank and grabbed the phone. Last night while staring at the wall, she had made up her mind to tell Alphonse about this dream. Get it off of her chest. She dialed the number and sat there for what seemed like hours for him to pick up the phone.

"Pick up...pick up...pick up...pick up the damn phone!" Winry mumbled. Her body shaking from the nervousness she felt, then again why was she so nervous, it was just Alphonse, he was like her brother. But considering this dream wasn't too normal and she probably wouldn't be to comfortable telling anyone about it... She had a reason to be nervous. But at the moment Alphonse was the only person Winry could tell. As Winry told her self, everyone else wasn't a option.

"Hello?" Alphonse's voice came from the phone. Finally he answered...

"Hey, Alphonse its Winry, could you come over for me, please, i really need to talk to you." Winry said extremely fast, the nervousness had taken over her voice, making it shake as she talked. She was tapping her foot on the ground as well.

"Oh ya, of course, i'll literally be there in less then 30 seconds." Alphonse could sense the nervousness in Winry's voice, He could also tell she sounded scared, and worried.

Winry put the phone back on the receiver and walked to the couch. She sat down on the couch and pulled her feet up to her chest. She began biting her fingernail. She was about 100% sure that this dream was going to haunt her. Like for all eternity. She couldn't live with that!

As quick as Winry had hung up the phone and sat on the couch, Alphonse was knocking on the door. Winry sprung from her seat and ran to the door. She quickly unlocked the door and let Alphonse it.

"Hey Winry, whats up, you seemed scared on the phone."

"Hey Al, well, i kinda am... and im worried, and im nervous...and ya..."

Winry let Alphonse sit at the kitchen table while she made some tea for him and herself, she placed the cup in front of him and he gave her a light thank you while she placed her cup across from him.

"Kay, whats up?" Alphonse asked sipping his tea.

"Well, i kinda...kinda had a dream last night...it was about my parents and their... death," At the word parents and death, Alphonse's eyes slightly widened.

", It was terrible, in the beginning it was me, as a little girl, with my parents in that meadow behind my house, you know the one we all use to play at," Alphonse nodded, "But within seconds, the sky's had turned a nasty blackish gray, and the scenery was changing. And it was me standing there, somewhere dark, and dirty like, i could hear cry's of pain and all around me were injured people, they looked Ishbalin. And it front of me were my parents, there was a man on a table that they were taking care of, and soon enough, i noticed him to be you know...Scar. And as soon as i noticed who it was, he suddenly killed them... My parents. And now this dream wont stop haunting me. It hasn't left me alone since last night, and you were basically the only person i can trust right, so i told you, trying to get this off my chest." Winry finished, there were tears brimming in her eyes.

Alphonse quickly got up and hugged Winry, "It's okay Winry, it's probably nothing, you probably dreamt it because your probably thinking of you parents alot. It was just a real bad nightmare. Don't let it bug you." Alphonse stopped hugging Winry.

"Thanks Alphonse, i think telling someone about this really helped me out, I'll see you later kay?" Winry said as she let Alphonse leave.

"No problem Winry, what are friends for, see you later." Alphonse smiled, leaving.

Winry walked over to the table and picked up the two cups that were now empty with no tea left in either. She walked over to the sink and put the two cups inside of it. She turned on the water and began to clean the dishes. In the middle of putting some soap into one of the plates that were in the sink, the phone began to ring. Winry quickly turned the water off and grabbed a dish rag, drying her hand, she threw the dish rag back onto the counter. She ran towards the phone and picked it up off the receiver.

"Hello?" Winry said into the phone.

"Hey Winry, its Joey, i was wondering..." Joey's voice sounded a little nervous and shy, Winry could tell he was probably blushing right about now.

"You were wondering..." Winry said trying to help him out.

"...Would you, ya know, like to go on a date with tonight..." Winry swore she heard him hold his breathe, who would hold their breath over Winry...

"Of course i would Joey, what time." Winry smiled.

Joey made an audible sigh of relief at her answer, "I'll be around in like an hour, considering i do live on the other side of town, and you probably wanna get ready, right?"

"Kay, see you then." Winry said smiling into the phone.

This is wonderful, now Winry could get her mind of that dream, and off Edward, Maybe Joey and her were meant to be with each other, they met, and automatically made a connection, they got along so well, maybe Julia and Edward were meant for each other, and maybe Winry just thought her and Ed were meant to be. But now that Joey was around. To make her happy.

Winry ran upstairs and began to raid her closet for an outfit to wear. She didn't want to be to snazzy with a outfit for an extreme date like at a restaurant for the rich. Knowing Joey, it wasn't going to be a date like that, they'd probably go to the hill or something. Winry didn't want anything to, "I don't care about this date" kinda look. She began throwing dresses and suits in one pile and "I don't care about this date" clothes in another pile. She found a pair of black skinny jeans and threw them on her bed, she was sure they weren't to snazzy or to "i don't care", she then found a plain crimson red top that would hug all of her curves, it was a short sleeve top that had a V-neck. The V-neck wasn't too short that it made her look slutty. She grabbed a black under top to put under the top so that you could see it where the V-neck was.

Winry then put all the clothes back into her closet and grabbed the clothes she was gonna wear and laid it out on her bed. She stepped back to get a good look at the outfit on her bed and she smiled. It was perfect. Winry walked to the closet by the bathroom and pulled two towels out, one smaller then the other for her hair. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She let her PJ's slide off of her as she stepped into the shower. The hot water felt so refreshing on her skin. She picked up the shampoo, it smelled like vanilla and lavender. Her favorite. She washed her hair and then put conditioner in it. She washed it all out of her hair then used body wash on her body that smelled like vanilla and lavender to. She washed that all out to. Winry turned the water of and opened the curtains. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her curvy figure, tying it to be sure it wouldn't come off. Winry grabbed the smaller towel and wrapped the around her wet, dripping, hair.

Winry walked out to her room and dried her hair off. She then put her underwear on and her bra. She grabbed her pants and pulled them up over her. Her under top went next, then her red top. Winry grabbed a pair of black socks and threw those on to. Sitting in a chair by a mirror in her room, Winry began combing her hair, she put it all up into a ponytail, her usual ponytail. Winry went into her closet once again and grabbed a pair of black boots, kinda like heals. **(A/N you know those shoes Winry wore in the COS but in black.)** Winry put them on and walked to Granny Pinako's room where she was awake.

"Granny, im going on a date, i'll be back in a few hours, okay?" Winry said peaking her head threw the door.

"Okay, good luck." Pinako said, a cough coming out of her throat afterwards.

Winry walked down stairs to the living room, she looked over to the clock, it had taken her a total of 45 minutes to get ready...Wow, girls do take long. Good thing Joey gave her an hour to get ready. Winry turned on the TV and sat on the couch. She began flipping threw channels, because the TV wasn't exactly full of channels, they mostly had boring shows, so Winry stopped at some random channel, with god knows what kind of show was on. After a total of 5 minutes of looking at the boring show, Winry turned the TV off. Sitting there, doing nothing at all... Waiting for Joey...silence, Then she heard a knock at the door.

Winry jumped out of her seat and ran to the door, Joey was there when she opened it. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over it, black pants, and a black trench coat. **(A/N you know the outfit Ed wears in the COS but in black ;D) **He had his hair in a ponytail and he looked himself. He didn't+ look as nervous as he sounded on the phone, he seemed fine. He was fine.

"Hey Joey!" Winry said hugging him. He returned the hug.

"Hey Winry, you look dashing~" Joey said in a fake rich bitch accent. This caused the two to burst into laughter.

"My, you look dashing your self Sir Joey~" Winry giggled.

The two walked outside and Winry closed the door and locked it. Joey grabbed Winry's hand, They began to walk.

"Hey, what time is it?" Winry asked.

"What, you wanna leave already?" Joey said.

"No, i just wanted to know." Winry laughed.

Joey laughed as well, "Its like, 3:30"

"Kay, so what are we doing?"

"I don't exactly know...i didn't expect you to say yes...But we could go to the hill and hang out there." Joey smiled.

"Of course i was going to say yes!"

"Good to know" Joey chuckled.

"To the hill!~" Winry yelled with a hint of a laugh in it, she let go of Joey's hand and ran ahead of him laughing.

"Yes, to the hill." Joey laughed along with Winry.

After about 10 minutes of walking/running, the two made it to the hill and sat down there. They began to talk, they talked for hours on end, They told each other stories, they told each other more about each other, finding they had alot in common. They laughed and Winry began to make a bracelet out of the grass, soon enough she got bored of it and threw it. Winry began to move behind Joey.

"Winry, what are you doing?" Joey asked watching her out the corner of his eye.

Winry sat down behind him and pulled his hair out. She began to run her fingers threw his long black hair, "Im playing with your hair." Winry smiled.

Joey smirked, "When do you wanna go home, its like 6 o-clock." Joey said.

"I don't wanna go yet, like 1 more hour, please~" Winry said putting her hands on his shoulder and looking over at his face.

"I never said you had to go, 1 hour kay?"

"Your the best!" Winry sat back down and pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

Winry moved back to where she had been sitting and sat back down beside Joey, the sun was setting and the clouds were spread across the sky. The two fell back onto the grass and looked at the clouds.

"That one looks like a monkey..." Winry said pointing towards a big cloud.

"Nah, its more of a whale..." Joey encountered.

"In your dreams, its so a monkey, you are so blind, in what way, shape, or form, is that a whale Joey." Winry smirked.

"Nah, its still a monkey Win."

_He called me Win, only Ed calls me Win, or well...he use to call me Win... now its just Winry. It shouldn't be a problem he calls me Win because Ed sure doesn't call me Win anymore, It okay he calls me Win right... _Winry thought to herself, she laughed at what Joey had said to be sure it wasn't weird that she hadn't laughed.

"Ready to go" Joey asked standing up putting his hand out for Winry`s. Winry took it,

"Ready!"

The two began to walk home with each other, it took a total of 30 minutes, because thy walked slower then usual. Once they got there they stood there for a few minutes.

"I guess i gotta go, Ill come back soon, Kay" Joey said smiling at Winry.

Suddenly, Joey moved towards Winry, Winry stood there, all of a sudden his lips went against Winry`s Winry was surprised at first, but then began to kiss him back, He pulled away first and smiled, "Later Winry." Joey said walking off.

"Bye Joey..." Winry said, she was still shocked.

Little did she know, Edward had been watching the whole time, he was getting ready to go to the market to get something that Julia wanted, and just happened to walk outside at the wrong moment. Ed felt the same feeling he had felt the other day seeing the two laughing.

_Im so not jealous. _Edward said to him self as he walked past Winrys house to the market.

* * *

**A.N So ya...Thats that chapter, and ya O_O idk, im kinda leaning towards A WinxOC(Joey), but i don't exactly want to... Tell me if you want me to do EdxWin or WinxJoey. (if you choose WinxJoey, it will probably take double the time to get a chapter out and it will probably ruin the plot... just saying O_O) Anyway Thank choo for dah reviews and ya continue reading :D**


	5. Well, Your a Bitch

**A/N i love it when people read A/N because they know when i want opinion's and when i say certain things... Anyway, i decided im doing EdxWin cause really, im all for Edwin :D also, What was i thinking! Joey and Winry Ewwww~ and plus a reviewer told me to...anyway 3 this chapter is basically about Winry inviting Ed and Al over for Dinner, and obviously they bring Julia... And then there's a storm...and their all stuck in Winry's house together, guess what happens... Enjoy~ WARNING FOR WINRY'S LANGUAGE :D**

* * *

Edward and Alphonse were getting ready to go over to Winry's for dinner, obviously they were bringing Julia, they had to. They wouldn't leave her there alone, plus Edward brang Julia basically everywhere... Alphonse sometimes wondered if he brang her into the bathroom with him. That how bad it was. Edward and Alphonse were already ready downstairs, Ed was wearing his now normal outfit, **(Ya know the CoS clothes.) ** As well as Al **(What he wears in the end of Brotherhood :D)** They were just waiting on Julia, a girl needs her time to get ready, as Julia would always say, causing Alphonse to sigh. Julia came down stairs finally done, it a skirt and a green top. she put on her flats.

"Ready?" Alphonse sighed opening the door, he didn't mind going to Winry's actually, he was over joyed, he was excited, then when Ed said, Julia is coming, Alphonse began to dislike the idea.

"Ya, lets go." Edward said, grabbing Julia's hand and going out the door behind Alphonse. They began to walk across to Winry's house, took less then a minute.

Alphonse knocked on the door and Winry answered, She was wearing a pair of skinny jean's with a plain black short sleeved top. She let them in.

"Hey Alphonse, Edward, and...Julia..." Winry's voice was laced with hatred with she said Julia's name.

"Hey Winry," Alphonse and Edward said.

"Winry..." Julia said.

Alphonse could sense the tension in the room between the two and butted in before anything terrible could happen, "Okay! dinner time~"

Winry made stew, Edward's favorite. There were also some vegetables, "Don't worry, Julia doesn't have to eat anything, she can die from hunger, its okay." Winry mumbled, only Alphonse heard her, he chuckled causing Edward's head to snap over to the two.

"What are you to smirking about over there...?" Edward said putting his trench coat on a hanger.

Alphonse and Winry looked up, Winry smirked, "Nothing Edward..." Winry mumbled as the smirk fell from her face and it turned into a slight frown as she saw Edward move towards Julia and kiss her on the cheek.

Winry snapped her head away from the scene fighting the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes, "Alphonse, wanna help me set the table..." Winry said looking to Alphonse with a smile.

Alphonse smiled back, "Of course," Alphonse grabbed 4 bowls and Winry grabbed the spoons, they placed in all on the table, Alphonse grabbed 4 glasses and Winry filled them with water.

"Kay you two, dinner." Alphonse said. The 4 of them sat down at the table.

Julia stared at the glass of water and Winry noticed, "What, the water from my fridge isn't yummy enough for your picky little self?" Winry said, her voice was filled with venom.

Alphonse could tell Winry was angry, or well, she was becoming angry. He but in suddenly, "Julia, just eat your food and drink the water, there's nothing wrong with it, i swear, if something was wrong with it, Ed would have been dead by now." Alphonse said pointing his spoon over to Edward who was stuffing his face.

They all ate in silence, Julia glaring at Winry, Winry returning the glare. Alphonse tried to start a conversation but to no avail. It just kept getting dropped. Winry would sigh a few times, this was not like old times, for one Granny Pinako, wasn't there anymore to eat dinner down stairs with them, Julia was there, she was a complete bitch who Winry for one, could not stand, and didn't get why Edward dated her. Not to mention the only real friendship she had with Edward now was like they were just acquaintances, or barley even friends. Winry and Julia were like best enemies, Alphonse and Winry were like the only ones with a friendship. Edward and Julia were full out lovers. Alphonse and Edward didn't seem as close by the way they acted towards each other. Alphonse and Julia, Winry was pretty sure they hated each other.

In the middle of dinner, the weather started to pick up, the wind outside began to smash against the window, "Wow, the wind is picking up out there." Winry said as she picked up some bread and put butter on it and bite into it.

"Ya, it sure is." Edward said finishing his stew and making his way to the bread.

By the end of dinner, the weather had really decided to to get worse, The wind was now smashing extremely hard against the windows of the house, rain and hail had begun to pelt against the windows as well by the end of dinner, lightening decided to make an appearance, and the thunder was booming loud outside. Winry had told the three to go sit down at the couch in the living room while she cleaned up the table, Alphonse tried to convince her to let him help her out, But Winry told him it was okay and to just relax with Edward and Julia in the living room on the couch. Winry was picking up the dishes and was surprised to see Julia had actually eaten the food, wow... Winry rolled her eyes and picked up the bowl. Winry now had 4 bowls in one hand and 4 glasses in the other. Winry walked over to the sink steadily and slowly so she wouldn't drop anything. She began to loose her balance in the glasses, then the bowls, It was either she went for the bowls, or the glasses... All of a sudden the glasses fell first, they fell backwards. Winry expected to hear the sound of glasses crashing and breaking against the floor, but that's not what she heard.

"Winry, you should a let Alphonse help you, ya know." The voice came from behind her, she turned around to see Edward there with his usual smirk, a smirk Winry hadn't seen in years...a smirk she loved. He was holding the glasses. A light blush crept onto Winry's cheeks, she quickly lowered her head to make sure he couldn't see it.

"Thanks Ed..." Winry said looking up again, sure she had the blush controlled, and smiled at him.

"Here, let me help you." Edward said walking over to the sink with Winry, they began to wash the dishes side by side.

"It's okay Ed, you don't have to help, you can go sit with Julia and Alphonse..."

"No, i want to help."

"You haven't talked to me in a while...How has everything been?" Winry asked scrubbing a bowl.

"It's been fine, im actually thinking of you know...Asking Julia to marry me..." Edward said, he said it in a tone which was kinda shy and nervous.

At the words Julia and Marry, Winry slightly gasped and her eyes widened. She froze in the middle of scrubbing a bowl. She felt tears begin to make there way into her eyes and were fighting to escape. All of a sudden when Winry was about to say a small good luck, the power went out.

An audible shriek escaped Julia's lips and Edward and Winry's heads snapped towards her in the dark, "Gosh, There no need to scream... Its just a power outage." Winry mumbled.

Rolling her eyes, Winry began to look threw the cabinets for a flashlight, she found two, "I wanna go home!" Julia screamed.

"Well, guess what, ya cant, you wanna die walking across to your house, i honestly don't care, its to dangerous..." Winry growled giving Edward one of the flashlights, he walked over to Julia and hugged her after giving the flashlight to Alphonse.

"You guys are just gonna have to stay here tonight, but we don't have enough beds." Winry said with a small smirk.

"That's easy, just tell your sick grandmother to sleep on the couch, you take her bed, i'll take yours, considering i cant sleep in a sick persons bed..." Julia said twirling her disgusting brown hair, she had a hint of rich bitch in her voice.

"What...the...Hell!" Winry screamed, "Are you fucking stupid! The hell i'll tell my grandmother to sleep on the couch so you can sleep in my bed while i sleep in hers! Shes dying you stupid idiot!" Winry felt tears burning in her eyes as she clenched her fists and clenched her teeth together really tight.

"Julia, that is just so low..." Alphonse said walking over to Winry to comfort her.

"Bitch, just sleep on the couch!" Winry screamed running up to her room and slamming the door shut, they all heard the sound of her lock the door.

Edward had to agree, they was really bitchy of Julia, but he wasn't about to yell at her for it. He was angry at her for it, But he wasn't about to let her sleep on the couch, "Julia, you can sleep in my bed with me, okay." Edward said sighing.

Alphonse's face went from, angry, to angrier and annoyed, "If ya don't mind, im taking the couch..." Alphonse's voice had anger and venom lacing it.

"But Al, what about your bed, you have one up there ya know..." Edward sighed.

"Ya, well, i kinda prefer the couch tonight..." Alphonse said going up stairs to change.

It was silent till Julia spoke, "Wow...Winry's in a bad mood huh, as well as Alphonse."

"Julia, you shouldn't have said that to Winry, it was really low like Al said..." Edward said not even looking at Julia.

"Im sorry..." Julia said looking at Edward who still wouldn't look at her.

"Hmph..." Edward made that noise and just walked up the stairs with Julia behind him

* * *

**A/N Ya, Julia's a bitch D'; I HATE HER too guys, and OMG... he wants to marry that bitch Eww~! but if you couldn't tell, hes actually starting to become less attached to Julia, due to the fact she was a big bitch to Winry, and also, ya nvm i don't wanna spoil it :) thanks for the Reviews, i'd like it if you guys could continue the reviewing, i just love the confidence i get from every review, oh but you don't have to review if you don't wanna anyways.. i love u guys :D later~**


	6. Sorry For Holding Grudge

**A/N :D Hello~ I feel bad for Alphonse D: Hes all alone and hating on Julia and Ed, and ya know, its not in my intentions to put him with Winry, and if there is a couple i love like EdxWin, its AlxMei, it was my plan in the beginning to put AlxMei in this story as well, i just love Alphonse and i feel bad if hes all alone :c And ya know, Mei and Al, Yummeh 3 I mean who doesn't love AlxMei...nvm don't answer that, there are people out there who support AlxRose and all that shit which i hate~ Anyway, i hope you guys liked my last chapter. This one is where i introduce Mei. Chu now =3 Like yays =D anyway, Enjoy C= Oh ya, i hope you read this cause then it wont be confusing... IM STARTING THIS CHAPTER LIKE A WEEK AFTER THAT WHOLE INCIDENT AT WINRY'S HOUSE... Kay now enjoy C=**

* * *

It had been a week since Winry swore at Julia, ya know, for being, herself. Winry kicked the 3 out of her house straight in the morning when the weather was under control. Ever since she's been upset. Edward was a heartless jerk. Julia was a heartless bitch. Alphonse was a heart full of love and sweetness. Winry decided to invite Joey over for a little while. Ya know, talk, have fun. Winry wasn't in the laughing mood though, so she didn't know how things were going to play out when Joey came. Winry had just took a long shower and was grabbing clothes from her closet, at the moment she didn't exactly care what she had on, she just wasn't going downstairs naked... Winry put on some gray sweat pants and then grabbed a charcole colored top that said, Milk=Cookies=Bff's and there was a picture of a carton of milk and a cookie. **(I have that top =D)** Winry pulled her hair into a ponytail, her usual ponytail, and walked across the hall to check on her grandmother. Winry opened the door to see her sleeping grandmother on her bed peacefully. Winry smiled. Snapping her head towards the door, Winry knew that Joey was here. She slowly, but somehow, quickly, got out of the room and closed the door silently, then she stopped the whole, "Im going to be quiet" thing and ran down the stairs and ran to the door, she opened it to reveal and very happy looking Joey.

"Hey Win, hows it going" Joey said coming into the house that Winry was inviting him into.

"Uh...Fine i guess, how are you doing?" Winry smiled.

The two began to talk to there hearts content about many things, Winry leaving out the whole incident of last week with her and her friends that proceeded to bother her.

**(So ya, im just gunna go over to Al and Mei. One, because i already write about Winry enough, Al and Mei need action to! Second, i dont wanna write stuff that they talk about, BORING D;, and lastly, Winry needed something to do before i went to write AlxMei so ya..Sorry im rambling =c)**

Mei got of the train and smiled towards the train driver, smiling back towards her, Mei made her way off onto the train platforms. She had just spent 4 hours plus on a stupid train with seats as hard as boulders. Mei sighed and pouted. She rubbed her hip and mumbled, My poor little butt... Im sorry..., Mei really needed to find whoever made these seats and tie them to one of those god forsaken seats for 4 plus hours and see how they feel... Pushing the thought into the back of her mind, Mei took in a large breath of the Resembool air. **(I don't care if thats not how u spell it, leave me be /3)**

Within the few years Mei had last seen Alphonse, his brother Edward, and Winry, She had grown, alot. Mei was slender, she was curvaceous. Like a women should be. All the men in Xing would fall at her feet, begging for her hand in marriage due to her absolute beauty. Mei would always nicely decline and say, "I have someone else my heart desires.". Mei had changed up her hair style, She no longer kept it in braids, but she left her long, nearly floor, length hair out, sometimes she would put it in a ponytail, a bun, or one simple braid. At the moment Mei had her hair in a ponytail. Mei had side bangs now they were tucked behind her ear, a strand making its way look from its spot and finding its way to the front of Mei's face. Mei was wearing a bright red Kimono, her obi was white. **(If you wanna know what an Obi is, read the bottom, AKA the A/N after the story) **The Kimono was slightly above her knees. She was also wearing red flats.

First of all, Mei was going to visit Winry. Her and Winry had gained a bond, and had talked over the phone many times before, her and Winry had become like Best Friends. Although she very much so wanted to see Alphonse again, she had all the time in the world. Mei walked for what seemed to be hours but was only 30 minutes, she saw Winry's house. Walking up to it she knocked on the door. Winry answered, She was holding a wrench, looked as if she were going to attack. Mei threw her hands up in defence and screamed. Winry sighed a sigh filled with relief and put down her wrench and smiled.

"Mei!, Sorry i thought you were Edward, Im sooo happy to see you." Winry smiled inviting Mei in. **(Joey left... Thats why shes not with him anymore)**

"Its good to see you to Winry, and why, you and Edward fighting?" Mei smiled hugging Winry, dropping her suit case by the door.

"Heh, ya, were kinda in a sticky situation..." Winry giggled nervously.

"Well, I've got time on my hands, explain." Mei smiled sitting on the couch with Winry.

Winry explained how Edward and Alphonse had just came back, lived next door, Edward was dating a bitch, Julia. They stayed over the week before, how Julia was a complete bastard and what she had done.

"...Thats alot of stuff..." Mei said, "I didn't know that they lived next door!"

"Ya... Anyway, i though you'd go see Alphonse first." Winry changed the subject.

"Well ya, but your my best friend, and not to mention, i hadn't known where they lived. Boy do i feel stupid for not knowing it was next door to you...Heh." Mei giggled.

"Why don't we go over there?" Winry suggested standing up.

"But aren't you and Edward fighting...?" Mei questioned, Why would Winry want to go over there if she and Edward were at cross with each other?

"I guess i can forget about that for a bit, anyway, i cant wait to see your loving reunion with your love Alphonse!"

"Huh?! L-love?" Mei's faces had turned redder then a cherry tomato, Causing Winry to laugh.

"It's obvious you love him Mei."

"Well...I-I I might..."

Mei and Winry stood up and walked outside and across the Edward and Alphonse's. Winry told Mei to hide behind her, of course, she wanted to surprise Alphonse. Winry knocked on the door and Edward was the one to answer. Winry's smile slightly faded. But she ignored it and continued on smiling anyway.

"Hey Ed!" Winry said, forcing a smile and a happy voice.

"Winry, what are you doing here?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Cant two friends visit their friends Ed?" Winry said, using her eyes to point towards a Mei that was slightly visible beside Winry.

"Oh...! Sure?" Edward said, letting the two in.

"Wheres Alphonse?" Winry asked looking at Edward, her smile obviously disappeared at the sight that no one else was there but Edward to see her angry.

"Hes in his room."

Mei came out from behind Winry and smiled, "Hello Edward!"

Edward's face recuperated annoyance. "His bedroom is the one down the hall to the right..."

"Geeze.. You could at least pretend your happy to see my face..." Mei mumbled walked up the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom to the right. Obviously Alphonse's room, it had Alphonse written on the door. Mei swallowed loudly and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Alphonse yelled.

Mei's whole figure visibly relaxed at the sound of his voice, which she hadn't heard in a long time. Mei swallowed all her nervousness and opened the door. Alphonse was at a desk writing something, oblivious to the over joyed girl standing in the door way. Mei silently walked towards the still oblivious

"Alphonse?" Mei's light voice carried threw out the room.

Alphonse's body stiffened. He was shocked, was he really hearing her voice, was she really in that room? Was Mei really here? Alphonse turned around slowly in shock to see if she was here, or if it was all an illusion. Seeing her there, Alphonse was still unsure if it was an illusion or not. He slowly got up and walked towards Mei, unsure, he reached out and touched her face. Automatically Mei jumped up and hugged Alphonse, a hug like no other, filled with strength, yet calm and gentle. Alphonse was sure this was no illusion now. Shocked at Mei's sudden actions, Alphonse stumbled backwards slightly, but quickly regained his posture. He hugged the girl- no women, back.

"Oh Alphonse! I missed you sooo much!" Mei squealed, tears in the corner of her innocent eyes.

Alphonse let a gentle smile touch his lips as he spoke, "I missed you two Mei."

**With Edward and Winry =D**

Winry cocked her head up at the squeal from Mei above the two. A small smile crept its way on to Winry's features. Winry had to admit, she was jealous of the two, they had a heart filled reunion, while her and Edward well... Didn't.

Winry suddenly felt a feeling of guilt and sadness fill her heart... Why was she even mad at Edward, he didn't do anything, it was Julia's fault anyway. Also, Winry could kind of tell he was angry with Julia the other week after what she had done. Winry's eyes and head fell to the floor, she looked at it and reached her hand to place it over her chest, clenched. Why was this all happening to her? First the man she loves comes back, which obviously, made Winry happy, but he was in love with another women who was a complete bitch. Next, Winry's starting to have nightmares of her parents death, which is just peachy. Not to mention Edward wanted to marry Julia... Also, the two weren't close which killed Winry. Sure Joey was there, and seemed to love Winry, but, he was no Edward. Winry was too afraid to commit to being in a real real relationship with Joey. Winry slowly turned her head to the side to look at Edward, who had his eyebrow quirked at her. Winry slowly shuffled her feet over in front of Edward, her head still down, causing her blonde locks of hair to cover her sorrow filled face.

Winry's lips moved, "Edward... Im sorry for holding a grudge against you for the past week... It was wrong of me, after all, you weren't the one who suggested granny sleep on the couch. I guess i did get mad at you because, well, she is your girlfriend..." Winry had managed to say. It was all true, he wasn't the one at blame here, Julia was.

"...No, Winry, im sorry. Julia is my girlfriend and i should have said something." Edward spoke.

Winry moved her hands and wrapped them around Edward's waist. Edward was startled but then, gently hugged her back.

Winry pulled away first and looked at Edward with a sad, yet, gentle smile, "Im going home, feel free to visit if you want... Just not with Julia." Winry said, Julia's name like venom on her lips.

"Ok, but what about Mei..?" Edward said walking to the door with Winry.

"Eh, leave her bee, she just wants lovey time with her lovey Alphonse~ If you know what i mean~"

"...In my house..." Edward hunched over.

"Yes, in your house. Anyway, bye, and tell Mei to come to my place when shes done, shes gonna stay with me."

"Kay, bye Win."

As Winry walked out the door and walked across to her house, she noticed something, he actually called her Win for once... He actually called her Win...

* * *

**A/N Ya.. kinda rushed, its just i haven't updated in a while and i felt bad... :D sorry if you dont like the chapter or if theres any errors. I luv u guys. Tell me how the chappy was, oh and a obi is like a giant ribbon thing you tie around your waist with a Kimono.. anyway bye :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N this a/n is very serious. Please don't be angry with me you guys but I won't be able make any stories till Christmas... My computer fked over and it won't work. I'm getting a new computer for Christmas. I'm making thisauthor noTE on my iPod... And obviously I cannot make my stories on an iPod... So please please please bare with me and don't be mad I love my fans and I'm sorry :c I will continue my stories around Christmas time Kk. **


End file.
